Madness Is Coming
by Eucalie
Summary: 18 Mars 1944. Un incendie se déclare en plein milieu de Londres. Une petite fille, Ophélia Lorelay, en est la seul survivante, plongée dans un monde qui lui est inconnu.
1. Madness

**18 Mars 1944, 23h42.**

Le docteur Johnson consultait les différents dossiers de ses patients, un cigare aux lèvres. Il soufflait des bouffées de fumée grise et écrivait sur ses dossiers depuis maintenant une heure.

C'était un docteur très réputé à Londres. Malgré la médecine peu avancée de l'époque, il faisait de son mieux pour aider les malades, faisant de lui un des meilleurs docteurs d'Angleterre. Autant dire que d'énormes dossiers menaçaient de briser en deux son pauvre bureau en bois.

Il posa son cigare et leva les yeux en soufflant une énième fumée grise. Le temps passait très lentement depuis quelques semaines. Seuls les patients les plus malades venaient à l'hôpital, rendant son travail un peu plus facile. Mais ce sentiment d'adrénaline quand il se mettait à courir partout dans les couloirs à la recherche de chaque patient lui manquait terriblement.

Il soupira et regarda le ciel : le Soleil était déjà couché, et la Lune trônait dans la noirceur du ciel.

-Bien, à moins que d'un seul coup je ne sais quelle personne vienne d'urgence me voir, je peux rentrer.

Il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

Le docteur se leva de sa chaise et commençait à ranger ses affaires quand des cris se firent entendre dans l'enceinte de l'hôpital. La porte de son bureau était cognée avec grande force, et il put reconnaître la voix de son assistante à travers.

-Docteur Johnson, Docteur Johnson ! C'est une urgence !

Il ouvrit vite la porte et vit son assistante essoufflée.

-Voyons, Maria, que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est… Un domicile a brûlé.

-Comment ?!

-Il y a l'enfant des propriétaires qui est grièvement blessée, elle a besoin de soins au plus vite !

-J'arrive, emmenez la petite en salle d'examen.

Maria hocha la tête et s'éclipsa tandis que le docteur se hâtait de rassembler ses affaires. Il se dépêcha d'aller au chevet de la petite et, arrivé à destination, put enfin voir l'enfant de plus près.

Elle devait avoir 5 ans, pas plus. Ses cheveux noirs étaient couverts de poussière, sa peau blanche consumée par les flammes. De ses yeux de jais s'écoulaient des larmes qui dévalaient sur ses joues, et elle criait de douleur.

Johnson enfila sa blouse et commença à calmer la petite fille, avant de la soigner.

-Quel est son nom ? demanda-t-il à son assistante.

-Elle s'appelle Ophélia Lorelay. C'est la fille du baron Lorelay.

-Lorelay, vous dites ? Ne serait-ce pas ce scientifique renommé ?

-Lui même.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Lui et sa femme ont péri dans les flammes, avec leur fils aîné. Seul Ophélia a été retrouvée entière. Répondit-t-elle.

Johnson fronça les sourcils.

-Apportez-moi les bandages.

Maria s'exécuta et regarda la petite. Elle pleurait en silence, ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle ne put trouver les mots pour la calmer, tant son cœur était serré. Johnson finit de bander l'enfant et s'adressa de nouveau à son assistante.

-Emmène-la dans une salle d'hôpital, et fais-la surveiller. Ah, et, où est son dossier ?

-Il est posé sur la table, là-bas.

Maria tira le lit sur roulettes et, à l'aide d'autres infirmiers, emmena l'enfant dans sa chambre. Johnson prit le dossier de la fillette et le parcourut rapidement.

Nom : Lorelay

Prénom(s) : Ophélia Avril

Date de naissance : 23 Avril 1939

Groupe sanguin : O+

...

Il finit de lire le dossier de la jeune fille puis il prit quelques fioles dans le placard situé à sa droite et rejoignit sa patiente. Maria était à ses côtés et la berçait, tandis qu'Ophélia pleurait encore en silence, tombant presque de fatigue.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Johnson.

-Ses blessures devraient se rétablir. Mais on dirait qu'elle n'a pas encore réalisé que sa famille... Oh mon Dieu, Docteur, comment allons-nous lui annoncer que...

Maria allongea Ophélia qui s'était endormie, tout en lui essuyant ses yeux trempés.

-Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est jamais simple d'annoncer un décès à un de nos patients, mais quand il y en a plusieurs, surtout à une pauvre enfant...

Il brancha quelques perfusions sur l'enfant et demanda à ce qu'elle soit surveillée de très près jusqu'au lendemain, quand il arrivera.

-Bien, Docteur. Répondit Maria.

Johnson soupira. Comment va pouvoir faire cette enfant maintenant qu'elle a perdu toute sa famille ?

 _ **19 Mars 1944, 9h34.**_

Ophélia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Pendant quelques minutes qui lui semblaient être des heures, elle fixait le plafond sans même savoir que c'en était un, perdue dans un océan de vide qui naissait de son cœur et s'échouait dans ses yeux aveugles. Sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus, lui brûlant les yeux. Elle frotta ses pupilles avec ses poings et toussant.

-...

La fillette essaya de se lever de son lit mais, prise d'une vive douleur au ventre, elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le matelas dur. Un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres, alertant un médecin qui passait devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre.

-Ophélia ?

Il s'approcha de la petite qui fixait toujours le vide en face d'elle.

-O...Ophélia ? Tout va bien ?

-...Où...Suis-je... ?

-Tu es à l'hôpital Joseph Imbert, ma grande.

-...

Le médecin posa sa main sur le front d'Ophélia. Pas de fièvre.

-Tu as mal quelque part ? Quelque chose te met mal à l'aise ?

-... Pourquoi...

-Hein ?

-Pour...Pourquoi je... bégayait-elle.

-Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-...Pourquoi je ne vois rien ...?

 _ **19 Mars 1944, 11h48.**_

Johnson quitta la chambre d'Ophélia en soupirant, Maria sur ses talons. Après quelques minutes d'auscultation, lui et le médecin avait décelé quelques brûlures sur les yeux de la jeune fille, la rendant temporairement aveugle.

-Comment a-t-elle fait pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux ? demanda Maria au docteur.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est déjà un exploit qu'on ait trouvé la cause de sa cécité aussi tôt, elle aurait pu être définitivement aveugle si on s'y était pris plus tard.

Maria regardait Ophélia a travers la fenêtre du couloir, l'air pensive.

-Que va-t-elle devenir ? Aura-t-elle seulement la chance de vivre sa vie d'enfant ? Perdre toute sa famille si tôt...C'est vraiment horrible. Je ne sais que penser.

-Je ne sais pas. Elle sera sans doute placée dans un orphelinat ou une famille d'accueil.

-Mais...

-Maria, notre travail consiste à soigner les patients. Elle sera prise en charge plus tard par d'autres personnes, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ce n'était pas que Johnson était sans cœur, il appréciait chacun de ses patients, mais il ne fallait jamais mélanger sentiment et travail.

 _ **23 Mars 1944, 15h37.**_

Durant quatre jours entiers, Ophélia était restée allongée sur son lit sans pouvoir ouvrir les yeux. Quatre jours qu'elle résistait à l'envie d'arracher la bande qui isolait ses pierres d'ébène au monde.

Elle gratta sa joue en grognant. Pour couronner le tout, ce stupide ruban lui grattait.

Une infirmière venait pourtant de lui changer à l'instant même. A croire qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter le moindre contact avec rubans, cordes, bandes ou n'importe quelle chose isolant ou bloquant du reste du monde.

 _ **27 Mars 1944, 17h28.**_

Ophélia avait enfin réussi à ouvrir les yeux et à voir correctement. Mais malgré tout, elle restait silencieuse, comme depuis quelques jours. Plus aucune larme ne dévalait ses joues, plus aucun soupir ne passait entre ses lèvres. Plus aucun mot ne s'imposait pour elle.

Elle n'était plus que le reflet d'elle même, une poupée de chiffon qu'une enfant s'amuse à traîner partout où elle passe, la couvrant de boue, l'abîmant, pour la recoudre ensuite. Sauf qu'Ophélia ne pouvait ni être recousue, ni être réparée.

 _ **6 Avril 1944, 8h30.**_

Ophélia dort encore à cette heure là. Je viens d'arriver dans mon bureau mais je ressens déjà l'envie d'aller la voir. Au final tout ce que j'ai dit pour Maria ne servait à rien, si moi même je me prends à avoir de la compassion pour mes patients.

Je traverse les couloirs et j'arrive à la chambre de la petite. Elle dort encore, comme je l'avais prédit.

Ses brûlures ont presque toutes été guéries maintenant. Son corps se remet petit à petit de l'incendie mais...J'ai cette impression bizarre...Comme si les blessures de son corps se gravaient dans son mental. Elle a l'air sans vie à présent. Ses mouvements sont mous, son regard vide traverse le notre, nous faisant frissonner.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

 _ **10 Avril 1944, 16h02.**_

Le docteur Johnson se démène avec ses patients, si bien que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête ! Quelle piètre assistante je fais... J'organise ses dossiers et m'occupe de certains de ses patients du mieux de je le peux, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile...

Depuis quelques jours, le docteur est surmené. Il a beau être un des meilleurs de l'hôpital, voir du pays, mais il reste humain après tout. Il devrait se reposer, ce n'est pas bon pour sa santé.

Pendant que je range tous ses dossiers dans les étagères de son bureau, je tombe sur celui d'Ophélia. Je le prends et le feuillette.

Le cas de cette enfant me fait mal au cœur. Je me suis attachée à elle, au final, malgré les recommandations du docteur. Je range les dossiers et pose celui d'Ophélia sur son bureau. On dirait bien que lui aussi, le cas de cette petite l'intéresse.

Je me décide alors à aller la voir.

Après avoir trouvé sa chambre, je l'observe par la fenêtre du couloir. Les rideaux qui la sépare du couloir est ouvert, autant en profiter.

Elle joue avec une petite poupée qu'un médecin lui a donné. Enfin, jouer est un bien grand mot. Elle se contente de la regarder tout en la prenant par un bras, pour la laisser tomber sur son lit et recommencer.

Si même ses jeux sont dénués d'intérêts, je ne sais pas comment elle va faire pour se sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle elle se trouve.

 _ **23 Avril 1944, 14h22.**_

C'est l'anniversaire d'Ophélia et pourtant cette dernière s'en moque royalement. Elle a reçue de la part de son docteur une jolie poupée, mieux que celle qu'on lui avait donnée quelques jours auparavant. Une jolie petite fille blonde avec une belle robe rose.

Ophélia la tenait dans ses bras, assise sur son lit. Sa respiration était calme et sereine, tout le contraire des sentiments qui se bousculaient dans son cœur d'enfant.

Elle posa la poupée sur sa table de chevet. Ses parents voulaient lui en offrir une aussi, pour ses six ans. Elle l'avait vu. Une princesse brune avec une belle robe bleue ciel. Son frère lui avait préparé un livre d'image qu'elle avait aussi vu sur le bureau de la chambre du garçon.

Les pensées de sa famille se bousculaient dans sa tête, des souvenirs qui dataient d'à peine un mois.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Quand elle rouvrit ses ébènes, il y régnait une profonde tristesse.

 _ **29 Avril 1944, 23h17.**_

Une infirmière arpentait les couloirs avec un chariot rempli d'ustensiles de médecine. Elle chantonnait un petit air joyeux pendant qu'elle regardait à travers toutes les fenêtres des chambres pour vérifier l'état des hôtes de celles-ci.

Arrivée à la chambre d'Ophélia Lorelay, elle arrêta de chanter. Elle voyait la petite blottie dans son lit avec la fenêtre grande ouverte.

-Mais qui a eu l'idée de laisser cette fenêtre ouverte toute la nuit ? Elle va attraper froid, la pauvre.

Elle empoigna le chariot et entra sans bruit dans la salle obscure. Elle posa son chariot près du lit d'Ophélia pour pouvoir vérifier l'état de l'enfant après, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Ophélia, toujours éveillée, avait entendu l'infirmière entrer. Intriguée, elle fit mine de se retourner dans son sommeil pour se mettre face à l'infirmière qui fermait les volets. La petite brune l'observa attentivement.

La femme était dans la pénombre de la pièce, donc, Ophélia ne distinguait qu'une grande ombre dans sa pièce.

" _Il est là... Celui qui...Il...Il me veut à présent ...!_ "pensa-t-elle.

Elle se cacha sous ses draps, prie d'un violent frisson. Elle entendait ses pas résonnant sur le sol froid de l'hôpital. L'ombre s'approchait.

L'infirmière trouva Ophélia blottie sous sa couverture. Elle souleva celle-ci pour laisser la tête de la petite à l'air libre. La jeune femme eut un sursaut en la voyant les yeux grand ouverts, qui la fixaient.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.


	2. Orphanage

Deux jours après la crise de panique d'Ophélia, le docteur Johnson avait accepté de la laisser partir de l'hôpital pour rejoindre un orphelinat. Pour lui, cette crise venait du fait que la fillette était trop restée à l'hôpital, qu'elle avait besoin de sortir. De plus, elle était parfaitement guérie, à présent.

Ophélia ne lui avait pas parlé de la peur qu'elle avait ressenti ce jour-là, en voyant l'infirmière. Elle avait peur que le docteur la laisse encore à l'hôpital, et qu'elle ne puisse pas sortir.

Elle avait besoin d'air frais. Le mélange d'odeurs de médicaments la rendait malade.

Maria l'avait emmenée à l'orphelinat, qui se trouvait dans un quartier modeste londonien. Ophélia avait toujours grandi dans les quartiers les plus aisées de Londres. Née avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans des rues comme celles-ci, préférant les boutiques de marques et les quartiers riches. Elle n'était pas hautaine ou narcissique, loin de là. Elle avait juste pris quelques habitudes.

La gérante de l'orphelinat s'appelait Magnolia. Elle avait, dès le premier jour, apprécié Ophélia.

Ophélia entretenait des relations froides avec les autres enfants de son âge. De par sa maturité et son passé, tous les petites filles avait peur d'elle, et tout les garçons préféraient jouer à leurs jeux si familiers. Elle restait donc seule dans la salle de dessin de l'orphelinat, à dessiner ses paysages.

Elle partageait sa chambre avec deux autres petites filles. La première, qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout, s'apellait Megan. Elle était sûre d'elle et n'hésitait pas à rabaisser la deuxième occupante de la chambre, Emily . Cette dernière était très timide et réservée, alors elle se laissait faire, souvent larmoyante.

Pendant les premières semaines, Ophélia se fichait de l'attitude de ses deux camarades de chambre. Elle restait dans son coin, calme, a dessiner ses paysages si particuliers. Mais le bruit que faisait Megan pendant qu'elle martyrisait Emily sans aucun répit commençait à beaucoup l'énerver. La jeune Lorelay n'était pas très patiente, et, un jour, une énième dispute l'a mit hors d'elle. Alors elle décida d'imposer sa personne.

Megan venait de déchirer les dessins d'Emily. Celle ci pleurait depuis maintenant quelques minutes et Megan prenait un malin plaisir a la voir dans cet état.

"-Quel bébé ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu pleures, ils étaient moches, tes dessins !

-Non, c'est pas vrai !

-Tais-toi ! Je ne t'ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler !"

Tous les enfants de l'orphelinat riaient face à la scène. Megan, flattée par toutes ses acclamations, continuait.

"-Bébé ! Bébé ! Bébé ! commença-t-elle à chanter.

-Bébé ! Bébé ! Bébé ! continuaient les autres enfants, riaient en voyant les larmes d'Emily."

Ophélia se plaça derrière Megan et observa la blâmée. Elle avait ses mains sur son visage et poussait de gros sanglots qui dévalaient ses joues et trempaient ses cheveux d'or. La simple vue du désespoir de cette fillette rappela à la petite Lorelay de lointains souvenirs.

Ceux qu'elles partageaient avec son frère, pendant les périodes scolaires où Ophélia pleurait. Pendant lesquelles son frère prenait soin de défendre sa petite sœur lors des récréations. Ces souvenirs qu'elles chérissait tant, et qui, à présent, n'étaient plus que des images qu'elle ne pourrait plus revoir.

Prise d'une colère sourde, amplifiée par les rires et les acclamations du petit peuple, elle saisit Megan par les cheveux et la tira vers elle.. La petite diva, prise par surprise, poussa un cri de douleur et tomba en arrière. Le silence prit possession de la pièce et les enfants se turent après la chute de leur "reine". Ophélia lâcha les boucles brunes de Megan et la prit par le col.

"-Écoutes moi bien, petite reine du pays des idiots, essaie de t'en prendre encore un fois à un seul enfant de cette maison et tu vois la fenêtre là bas ? commença-t-elle en pointant la vitre de sa main libre.

-..O...Oui...

-Tu passeras à travers. C'est clair, ou il faut que je te fasse une démonstration ?"

Megan secoua la tête, les larmes au yeux. Ophélia lâcha alors la brune qui tomba mollement sur le sol en bois de la chambre, en larmes. Elle se leva maladroitement et sortit de la pièce en sanglots. La troupe d'enfants suivirent Megan du regard, puis fixèrent Ophélia, avant de partir et de suivre le même chemin qu'avait pris la petite fille avant eux.

La fille du baron Lorelay soupira et se tourna vers Emily. Toujours à terre et les joues encore humides, elle fixait sa "sauveuse" depuis qu'elle avait mise Megan à terre.

"-M...Merci...

-De rien. répondit Ophélia froidement.

-Si...Si je peux faire la moindre chose pour te remercier...

-Évite de te mettre dans ce genre de situation. C'est largement suffisant."

La brune se retourna et se prépara à sortir quand Emily se leva et lui prit la main. La première tourna la tête et la dévisagea en haussant un sourcil.

"-Je...Je m'appelle Emily Ledger, et toi ?

-Ophélia. Ophélia Lorelay. Mais tu le savais déjà, je suppose.

-Ah, euh...Oui, enfin, je crois..."

Ophélia leva ses lèvres dans un petit sourire en coin.

"-Eh bien. Quelle timidité.

-Euh...

-Ce n'est pas une reproche, ne t'inquiètes pas."

Ophélia libéra sa main de l'emprise d'Emily et sortit de la pièce.

"-Sur ce, j'y vais. Tâche de te défendre face à Megan la prochaine fois, Ledger."

Elle ferma la porte sur ces mots, laissant Emily seule mais rassurée. Elle ramassa ses feuilles déchirées par terre et se rassit a son bureau pour recommencer ses dessins.

Ophélia s'était bien sûr faite sévèrement disputée pour avoir menacé Megan après que cette dernière aie été pleurer dans le bureau de la directrice de l'établissement. La petite fille avait écouté Magnolia lui dire toutes sortes de choses sans vraiment les écouter et acquiesçait en disant qu'elle ne recommencerait plus.

Elle sortit du bureau et alla dans la salle de jeu pour retourner à ses dessins. Quelques minutes s'être installée, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce. Ophélia soupira doucement. Elle ne voulait que du calme, étais-ce trop demander ?

Elle pencha sa tête en arrière pour voir Emily, sa pochette de feuille collée contre la poitrine.

"-Je...Je peux me mettre à côté de toi ?

-Si tu veux."

La blonde posa sa pochette sur la table et s'assit en face d'Ophélia. Un long silence suivit ce moment tandis qu"Emily sortait un dessin et ses crayons.

"-Toi aussi tu aimes dessiner ? demanda-t-elle à Ophélia qui écrasait ses craies grasses sur ses feuilles.

-Ça me détend un peu. Mais je ne fais pas d'œuvres d'arts. répondit la brune en se mordant la lèvre supérieure quand sa craie lui glissait des mains.

-Mais c'est joli, ce que tu fais.

-Toi aussi.

-Tu le penses vraiment ?"

Ophélia hocha la tête rapidement avant d'aller chercher des en avait marre des craies grasses qui salissaient ses doigts et lui glissaient des mains.


End file.
